Anger Management
by ficwriterjet
Summary: A cracky blurb from my twisted mind. This takes place during the Dec. 6, 2011 episode. Rafe and Will have a talk in Will's room. WARNING: spanking


**Author's Note**: This little blurb is a 'missing scene' that my twisted little mind came up with after watching the episode of Days of Our Lives that aired on December 6th, 2011. I'm not going over what has happened in the show, so if you're not following it, you should check out this YouTube clip before reading my story:

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=-nRS3LDw62g

If that doesn't work, you can go to YouTube and type in 'Days Of Our Lives – Part 48 – Will (2)'

My story takes place around 3 minutes 30 seconds into the clip.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this story.

**Warning**: Non consensual spanking of an adult by an authority figure.

ANGER MANAGEMENT

Rafe squeezed Will's shoulder a little harder than necessary and said quietly, "Okay Will, you listen to me right now. Here's what you're going to do. You're going to apologize to your mother, and then you're gonna go to your room, and you're gonna sleep this off. Do you hear me?"

Will's inhibitions had left half an hour ago when the alcohol he'd been drinking like soda had finally hit his system. He shook his head and said, "Man, ain't it something how we always end up apologizing to her. I have a better idea." He turned to Rafe and said, "I'm sorry." He turned to his grandmother and said, "I'm sorry." He turned to his aunt and uncle, and their two guests and gave each of them a sincere sounding "I'm sorry." Then he turned to his mother and said, "I'm…" and cut himself off with a smile on his face. Will saw her start to cry, and stumbled towards his room satisfied that he'd hurt her.

Rafe looked at the tears on his wife's face and said calmly, "I'm gonna go make sure he's okay."

Will closed the door to his room, and leaned against it. He closed his eyes, and immediately decided that was a bad idea. The room had been slightly wobbly before, but when he closed his eyes, it felt as if he were on a roller coaster. He stumbled towards his bed, but turned back around when he heard someone open his door.

Rafe came in and closed Will's door behind him.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Will said with a scowl.

Rafe was so irritated with his stepson's behavior that he didn't really care why the kid was angry anymore. He didn't care if the kid was technically an adult. He didn't even care if the people in the other room might hear what was about to happen. He walked up to Will, grabbed his upper arm, and turned him to the side. He lifted his hand high, and brought it down hard on the seat of the Will's jeans.

"What are you… Ah!" Will exclaimed. His whole body jerked forward with the force of the swat. He tried to yank his arm away, but Rafe held him in place. Startled, Will looked up at Rafe, but the older man was too busy taking aim to notice. Another solid smack landed on his backside. Will grunted in reaction, while his hazy brain tried to wrap itself around what was happening.

Rafe gave him two more sharp swats before turning him back to face him and letting him go.

"I'm not Johnny!" Will hissed, while rubbing his rear end and stumbling back a few steps.

Under other circumstances Rafe might have found that statement funny. He'd never raised a hand to Will's four-year-old little brother, Johnny. He'd never raised a hand to any of his wife's four kids until today. Rafe crossed his arms and said, "Johnny's never thrown a massive tantrum and then disobeyed me the way you just did."

"Disobeyed you? Are you kidding me? I'm eighteen, and you're not my father!"

"I know how old you are, Will. It doesn't matter. And I know I'm not your father, but you are living in my house." Rafe held a hand up and pointed to a finger for each of his next points. "You're drunk while underage."

"I'm in college." Will scoffed. "Everyone drinks."

Rafe pointed to his next finger. "A couple of days ago you trashed your Aunt Maggie's kitchen."

"I apologized and I cleaned it up."

"After we made you!" Rafe yelled, and took a deep breath to calm down before continuing. "You asked my little sister to move in with you without even talking to us first."

"I said I don't wanna talk about Gabby!" Will yelled.

Rafe ignored the outburst, and pointed to his fourth and final finger. "You've been belligerent, disrespectful, and just plain mean to your mother for days now."

"She deserves it! You don't know…"

"Stop!" Rafe cut him off. "I don't care anymore. You've had ample opportunity to tell us why you're upset. We've asked you repeatedly to talk to us, and you've chosen to behave like a child about it, instead of talking to us like a rational adult. So now you're done for the night."

Silence stretched out between them as they glared at each other. There was a soft, but rapid knock on the door. Sami's voice said, "Rafe?"

Keeping his eyes locked on Will's, Rafe said, "It's okay Sami. Go back to the party. This is between me and Will."

"Everyone's gone. Can I come in?" She asked.

Will's anger flared up again. He broke eye contact with Rafe and shouted at the door, "No! Just leave me alone!" Looking back at Rafe he added, "Both of you."

Rafe walked up to Will and grabbed him by the arm again. The alcohol in Will's system made him slow to respond, and by the time he'd thought to try and get away, he'd already been caught. Rafe hissed into Will's ear. "You listen to me very carefully Will. You are going to let your mom come in, and you're going to apologize to her for wrecking everyone's evening. Because if you don't, I swear to God I'm going to give you more than a few swats."

Will swayed in Rafe's hold. He certainly didn't want to apologize to his mother, but he didn't want Rafe smacking him anymore either. While Will was thinking it over, Rafe gave him another smack to the rear.

"Ow! Okay fine." Will pushed at Rafe, trying to make him let go, but didn't manage it. He muttered, "Forget what I said about you being a saint."

Rafe could tell the younger man wasn't very steady on his feet. He kept a hold of him long enough to walk the boy over to his bed, and easily pushed him down into a sitting position before letting him go.

Rafe said, "You can come in, Sami."

Sami came in, and shut the door behind her, not wanting the little ones to hear it if Will was going to be unpleasant. She looked back and forth between her husband, and her oldest. "Is everything okay in here? I thought I heard… noises."

Crossing his arms, Rafe turned to Will and said, "Something you want to say to your mom, Will?"

Will glared at the carpet and spit out the word, "Sorry."

"Will, Honey, you can…" Sami started towards the bed, but Rafe stepped in to stop her.

"Will needs to sleep it off. He's in no shape for talking, and probably won't be until tomorrow."

Sami knew her husband was right, but it was difficult to leave her son alone when he was in so much emotional pain.

Rafe rubbed his hand up and down her arm to get her attention away from the sullen boy. "Why don't you get the little ones ready for bed. I'll be out to help in a few seconds."

Trying not to cry again, Sami nodded, and said, "Okay. Good night Will."

Will refused to answer, and sat motionless until she was gone.

Once the door was shut, Rafe got Will's garbage out from under his desk, and set it next to the bed. He grabbed the bottle of water off the nightstand and handed it to Will. He patted Will's shoulder and said, "My guess is that you're going to be puking within the hour. Try to hit the garbage, and not the carpet. Drink sips of water in between to keep hydrated. I'll check on you in an hour, to see how you're doing."

Rafe left to help Sami get the little kids in bed. Will gave the garbage a half hearted kick, lay down on his side, and tried not to remember the image of his mother screwing E.J. while Johnny was missing.

The End


End file.
